


Euphony

by sleepyclementine



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elvhenan, Arlathan, Elvhen Pantheon, Elvhenan, Elvhenan Culture and Customs, Gen, Poetic, Prayer, lyrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 20:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16025708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyclementine/pseuds/sleepyclementine
Summary: Sing, children, of the praises of Falon'Din.





	Euphony

Hail, Falon’Din, Your gentle hand in the dark,  
Your light in untethered places, Your words-without-words.  
Guide of the end of life’s journey,  
liminal God, hear our prayer:

We are but of blood and bone,  
nothing if not knit of contradiction and strife;  
take us in, Falon’Din, as Your own,  
end our soul’s transience, lead us to a peace of Your making.  
Friend of the dead, benefactor of the ailing and fraught,  
guide us through suffering and end, hold our hand through  
the in-between places. 

var’lethanavir, ensalin.

Thus is the division of Your domain,  
quilted through the Weave like a dream.  
Ramparts of white bowers  
and night-blooming flowers, enscorcelled by starlight.  
Hemlock in ambush, peat-earth, bone.  
Far-seeing owls in nestled seclusion,  
a reliquary,  
a ghost.  
The corpse of ancient yew, pitching forward its feral horns  
in the furling smoke of prophecy.

And here in the black earth beneath the monuments of Your making,  
sentineled by white worms toiling in the dark,  
the yawning caves, the grottos of the deep.  
Where lyrium veins reach for the radiance of You,  
and your chosen stain their hands with the color of magic.  
The roots of Your Orchard drink deeply of these sunless pools,  
a thirst quenched in the marriage of Your realms  
and the gifts You have given us.


End file.
